Smoking Guns and Locked Hearts
by TifandSephiroth4Eva
Summary: A series of Vincent and Tifa oneshots. The oneshots will have different themes, some erotic, some not so erotic. This is a great pairing and aren't enough fics of them.


I have been in the mood to read Vincent/Tifa fics, my other favourite pairing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if inspiration hits I will  
write more, just to be clear this is just a one shot and do not plan on making it its own story as I am writing a Sephiroth/Tifa fic and don't want to start another one I can not commit to at the moment.

* * *

**Warning this chapter contains explicit scenes, not intended to be read by minors.  
I do not own the characters, just the plot, this is purely for entertainment and no money was made of this.  
**

Strong winds howled outside in the dark of the night. Rain pitter patted against the windows, as the wind got stronger. Muffled moans could barely be heard as the wind and rain got louder. It was after midnight the children were away at Barrets for a few weeks and Cloud had been gone for a month, nobody had heard from him.  
Tifa was not lonely though, she found comfort and affection in another, nothing romantic had happened with Cloud. Tifa decided for the both of them he was just not interested and it was time to move on, Vincent was helping her with that at the moment.

Their naked bodies pressed against each other, both holding the other close as their mouths were locked together in a passionate kiss. For three weeks they began their intimate relationship, not wanting to share it with anyone, enjoying the secrecy of it made it more exciting.  
Vincent continued grinding his still hard cock against her wet pussy. He loved how wet she became at his mere presence, rolling onto his back he pulled her on top of him never breaking the kiss. Straddling his hips Vincent began massaging Tifa's ass, he broke away from the kiss to speak but let out a moan instead as Tifa began biting and licking his neck,  
'Sit on my face.' Vincent purred into her ear, looking down at him Tifa licked his lips before kneeling above his face.

Smiling to himself, he wasted no time. Sticking out his tongue he began flicking her clit before placing his hand and claw on her hips bringing her closer to his mouth, he penetrated her hot wet pussy, thrusting his tongue inside her.  
They moaned in unison, it aroused him to hear her vocalise her enjoyment.  
She couldn't control herself as she began riding his tongue as it wriggled inside her, tilting his head upward he swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked on it, giving it a nip when he released it from his mouth.

Tifa's moans got louder, she was so close to orgasming for a third time that night when his mouth released her aching pussy. Looking down at him in frustration,  
'Vincent...' she growled, grabbing his long black locks between her fingers she pulled his head back to her throbbing pussy, she saw the smile in his eyes as he moaned into her pussy, she released his hair and began grinding into his mouth.  
Her moans got louder as his tongue began to thrust in and out of her. Tifa didn't last long a final wave of pleasure hit her as she came in Vincent's mouth, he drank every last drop Tifas body had to offer.

Tifa collapsed onto the bed, her chest heaving, 'Oh Vincent, your amazing.'  
Hovering above her Tifa raised her head to lick his lips tasting her sweet honeyed juices, Vincent smiled at her actions, 'You bring out the best in me, and you taste amazing.'  
Vincents eyes roamed her body, how lucky he was to have the beauty before him allow him to touch her in the most intimate ways, the demons in his head howled at him to allow them control of his body so they might mate with her, Vincent firmly spoke to them, 'Not without her permission.' Vincent allowed them to feel what he felt but that was all, satisfied with this Chaos urged on, 'Fuck her one last time.'  
Vincent hungrily eyed Tifa, her brown red eyes watched him she longed to have him touch her some more. Never did she think she could want a man so much. Vincent obliged but not because Chaos asked but because Tifa sparked something inside him that brought him back to life.

Pushing his cock against her clit, Tifa spread her legs for Vincent one more time.  
'Yes, Vincent... Oh please, please do it.'  
'Do what?'  
'Please Vincent, fuck me.'  
He guided his long hard cock into her waiting pussy. She was so tight, he loved how she felt around him. Vincent began thrusting into her, massaging her breast with his human hand sucking at it occasionally. Tifa's hips met Vincent's with each thrust getting faster and faster, Vincent began licking at Tifas neck causing her moans to get louder, crying out his name, Vincent berathed heavily into her neck, moaning louder as he got closer to coming.  
Tifa came first, Vincent pulled out and shoved his wet cock into Tifa's mouth.  
Taking him all, she felt Vincents thick long cock hit the back of her throat as his final thrusts stopped as he shot his load down her throat, Vincent roared Tifas name bringing it to soft moans as she sucked him clean.

Vincent lay down beside Tifa and pulled her close, 'Mmmm, that mouth of yours Tifa.'  
'You like it?' smiling into his chest kissing it softly  
'Yes, but I like this more.' Moving his claw between her legs, the sensation left her tingling and aching.  
'Mmm, Vincent...' quickly pulling his claw away he kissed her forehead,  
'Your sleepy goodnight.'  
'What! No I'm not Vincent, please touch me some more.'  
'Your insatiable, I could fuck and lick you for days and you wouldn't be tired of it. I can continue my dear but you need to rest, and I need to control the demons. They are trying to take control of my body to have their way with you.'  
'Hmmm, fine but I want your tongue between my legs as soon as I wake up.'  
'As you wish, my dear.'  
Kissing each other tenderly Vincent held Tifa tighter in his arms a she drifted off to sleep.

The End

* * *

Authors Note:

I do hope you enjoyed it, please leave some feedback. I would like to write more and will do so when inspiration hits, there are  
not enough Vincent/Tifa or Sephiroth/Tifa fics out there.


End file.
